Failed loveor not?
by beyond birthday 667
Summary: izaya figures out how he feels about shizuo and confesses to him but does shizuo feel the same or not?


Izaya Orihara loves all 's a simple fact that he loves them all the loves there evil sides as well as one can have his heart,no never so why does he feel like this?Everytime he thinks about it he comes to the he doesn't want to own up to it because it can't be since high school he thought this feeling was burned,hurt,and ever he saw,heard,or even thought about shizuo heiwjima it hurt, right where his heart is.

Yet hear he is face to face with his computer that says otherwise.'love:a feeling you get when you think about a certain person,a deep painful yet welcoming feeling in your heart when you see,hear or think or said someone feels love with someone who is like them ,but sometimes certain people fall in love with there opposites'

He stopped, what did shizuo like exactualy?From his knowledge he knows shizuo is: dumb ,strong kind hearted ,and quick likes izaya is:smart,scunning ,weak, evil , and never loses his likes bitter complete now knew, he ... he... he loved shizuo.

funny because the only thing shizuo feels for izaya is hate, so why does izaya love a lost cause?shizuo will never love him, and he knew it so the only logical thing to do is shut up and keep quiet about his secrete. He could never tell shizuo how he feels, the blond monster would only laugh at his this is what izaya imagined, shizuo laughing,laughing,at his feelings telling how stupid he izaya felt hot tears falling from his face and onto the desk.

Thought hurt him,he knew what would happen if he told the protozoan how he 'd get shot he had to, if there was any chance,no there wasn't, he had to tell his to get it off his it would hurt like hell when he got turned down but he would get over it in a few weeks, and be back to his old self.

So it's decided he would got tonight to the blondes apartment and confess then leave broken hearted and might not even ever show his face to shizuo ever again.

Izaya's pvo:

I gabbed my coat from the couch and left my office building walking down the streets. It was cold out tonight,as to be expected, it always was to me which is why I all ways wore my I was outside shizuo's door.I raised my fist and a moment Shizuo opened the door obviously pissed to see izaya at his door but he remained calm."what the fuck are you doing here and what do you want?" 'crap i knew this was a bad idea' I just looked down at my feet."i-i need to talk to you, can i come in?" I looked up and saw he was shocked but moved aside none the less,which shocked me.

I stepped inside and he shut the door behind me. I took off my shoes and followed him into the sat down on the couch but I just stood there not knowing if he would want me to sit on his couch or not. "so what was so important that you had to come here at 10:31 at night?" "i-uh i..."'why cant i just say it come on stupid its three simple words' "ok look, i came here tonight with the knowledge that you'd say no but I couldn't live with myself if i didn't say this so i-i... i love you,i have for a long time but only recently realised it." 'There I said it,now time to get laughed at,turned down,and leave'

I looked down but was able to see him get up and walk tword me'great now what is he going to beat the shit out of me?'His feet stopped infront of me.I waited for a punch to the face but it never just hugged me wait,... hes hugging me?why does he pity me?I couldn't take it I burst out into tears right then and pulled my chin up so I sould look at him."why are you crying?" "b-because you don't like me thats why stupid protozoan" "when did I ever say that? I'm hugging you because i love you?"

I was taken what? he loves me?I stayed in his arms for the longest time."oi, flea it's late" "yea i'll go,night see ya"I tried to move away but he wouldn't let go"thats not what I mean,I mean its time for us to go to bed you know together?" I looked up to see he was blushing. I smiled"yea"

We walked back to the bedroom to sleep,not knowing what our future has instore for us but at the moment we really didn't care

_  
-8 months later-

I moved in with were no longer fighting with had all of ikebukuro in shock for the longest they got over it like it was something they kinda expected which was here I am, cooking at now shizuo's and my apartment."oi hurry up the movie will start soon." "yeah yeah just wait will ya" I walked over to him with two plates of food.'well this is my happy ending i guess'I smiled as the movie started'your really unpredictable you know that protozoan'


End file.
